Isometric
by daughterofthesea15
Summary: Two twins find out they are DemiGods and they and most of their friends get pulled along with them to Camp Half Blood.


Disclaimer: I obviously am not Rick Riordan so I unfortunately do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. 'sniff' 'sniff' 'sob' so anyways here's the sorry. Hope you enjoy. ;)

P.s. this was NOT co authored by Rick Riordan either

Oh right one more thing sorry, I know that the first chapter is a bit boring but it will hopefully get better

I dunno... My sister Ray and I think we might be one. We aren't sure. We read this series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Even though the first book said to stop reading immediately if we recognized ourselves in the pages we still continued. Actually since demigods are supposed to have dyslexia and ADHD both of us couldn't be one. And we don't have a step mom or step dad either. And we've only been kicked out of on school, no scratch that two schools. The first time we were expelled, the second time we were literally kicked out.

"Amanda, Ray, come down please," our mom called.

What had we done now? I thought as I racked my brain to figure out what we had done wrong or messed up. Hopefully mom would go easy on us. Tomorrow (the summer solstice) was our 13th birthday. We ran down the stairs and our mom gave us our birthday presents. My present was wrapped in light blue wrapping paper and Ray's was wrapped in light green. We both carefully unwrapped our presents because one year we were so rough unwrapping our present (which was made out of glass) it broke. I got a blue DSi and Ray got a IPod touch with a green case. We were so happy 'cause Ray's IPod nano kept on freezing and my ds broke. Ray's Ds was fine and my nano was fine though.

"Kaela just RSVP'd so that brings the guest list up to six: Mel, Kira, Katherine, Sienna, Kaela, and Emily. They're coming early tomorrow so make sure your room is clean," our mom said.

We stayed up so late playing with them we must have fallen asleep with them still on. How do I know? Well, when I woke up I saw Game over written across the screen. In fact that's how we woke up.

"GAME OVER" my DSi blared as Ray and I (taken by surprise) fell out of bed onto the light blue rug. We climbed back into our bed and reached up to get a book from the bookshelves next to our beds.

Then we sat on our headboards (conveniently molded into a chair) to sit down and read. I stared out the window at the pond with koi and guppies with pretty tails. There was a really nice oak that we loved to climb in. The party was going to start at nine. We had two hours to get ready, eat breakfast and clean up our room. We were in the middle of starting a new book when the doorbell rang.

"Crap!" we both said as we realized Katherine came 10 minutes early. (She's always the first to arrive) We threw on some athletic shorts and a blue shirt. (Ray put on a black shirt, no surprise there) We threw everything from a jump-rope to a skirt in our dressers. We scanned the room for anything we may have missed and spotted the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series on our beds so we shoved it along with some other books onto one of our many shelves. We sprinted out of our room and ran down the cream carpeted stairs while brushing our hair and of course I had to trip on the last one and land on the creamy white carpet.

Ray started to laugh hysterically at me.

But Katherine was getting impatient on the other side of the door so I yanked it open and the first thing Katherine said was, "What was that crashing sound?" Did your brother Billy Joe (our name for him, after the lead singer for Green Day) run into the wall again? And Amanda you do realize that you have a hairbrush stuck in your hair, right?"  
Of course that only made Ray laugh harder.

"Yeah I know and the crashing noise was me tripping on the last stair. Also the horrible cackling noise you heard was Ray laughing.

Ray stopped laughing immediately and glared at me.

"Gosh Ray, I was just kidding can't you take a joke?" I asked.

Katherine had a bright yellow sleeping bag with a cream pillow. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a billowy white halter-top.

One more thing, there's a wall separating the beds from a more central area that was big enough to hold six sleeping bags. Tonight Ray was going to sleep in her grey and sea green bed while I was gonna sleep on my light and dark blue bed. We came down just in time for the rest of the guests to arrive. We opened the door to find them staring in awe at our house. Our parents aren't rich but they aren't poor either. One more thing, Ray and I are twins but we don't look alike. Rays skin is pale and my skin is dark brown. Other than that we actually do look sorta the same. Ray and I have brown eyes and blackish brown hair. Actually Ray's hair is lighter than mine but I'm taller than her. We played Wii and DS till 11:00 am. Then under every one's insistence we went to our room to open our presents. Emily gave Ray a $30 i-tunes gift card and gave me a $30 gift card for Game stop. Kira gave us both $20 Barnes and noble gift cards and Kaela gave us both a dolphin statue made out of glass. (Mine was blue and Ray's was green. Blue is my favorite color and green is Ray's) Katherine gave us food erasers and a squishy pillow in the shape of a heart. Melanie our ever so crazy friend gave us something she said we could use. It was a chainsaw. Sienna gave us both cool backpacks. She said we might need it in the future. We were halfway through lunch when the doorbell rang. I volunteered to get the door and Ray decided to go with me. When we opened the door a man in a wheelchair with brown hair and brown eyes was outside. I politely asked what he wanted when he said, " I need to come in right now. It's urgent." Of course we normally wouldn't let anyone in but well something told us that he needed to come in now or else. We let him in and he went straight to the dining room where our friends were eating pizza. Immediately all the conversation in the room died. Everyone was staring at him when, "Chiron," Kira exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Well, to everyone including your friend Sienna, I am offering a full scholarship to CHB to Amanda, Rayanne, Kaela, Katherine, Melanie and Emily." Chiron (I think that's what his name was) said.

"How will you explain my disappearance," Kira asked.

"That's simple. Your mother will be disappointed in you for not figuring it out yet. You are an exchange student. Now all of you go home and tell your parents it's time. They'll understand." Once you are packed come back immediately. Time is of the essence. Percy's coming and while he's taking us across the ocean I'll explain who you are. Now hurry it's coming." We ran to our room and started arguing about what was essential and what wasn't. I packed my DSi, Ray packed her I-pod and we both packed our laptops with Wifi. We both packed our notebooks (blue for me, green for her) and a bunch of pens. We packed 8 shirts, 8 shorts and lots of other stuff including slippers. (We wore our shoes. I had an issue with that) Then we ran downstairs and I almost tripped on that same stair. Our parents were waiting in the kitchen when we went to grab some snacks.

They said, "Here's half of you college tuition. Spend it wisely." I couldn't believe they gave us that much money! Ray elbowed me in the side and I realized that my mouth had fallen open in astonishment. I quickly snapped my jaw shut, we stuttered our thanks, grabbed some snacks and went into the living room after putting the money in our bags.


End file.
